Everything is not what it seems
by ProudlyUnique
Summary: Bad things keep happening to the warriors all because of one mysterious person. Alexis (my character) is set out on a mission to break friendships and relationships. After all of that, and much more can they finally come together? Will Kick ever prevail? Disclaimer - I don't own Kickin' It. This is my first story, so please Read and Review! :D
1. Meet Alexis

**This is my first story so please go easy on me and I hope that you like it. Please read my other one-shot too. It's called after 4 long years. Please Read and Review :)**

**_Kim pov_**

We were all in the dojo stretching, but the heat was killing me. I couldn't focus and I was sweating like a pig. On top of that, Rudy hadn't even come for practice and we were all stuck here.

"Ughh, why is it so warm today?" I groaned.

"The air condionners aren't even working!" Milton exclaimed, exasperated by the heat.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"Probably Rudy's cat!" We all exclaimed together. We all laughed and I forgot about the heat.  
Being with my friends is the only thing that makes my life complete.

Rudy walked in through the doors and exclaimed brightly, although mostly to me, we have got a new person joining the dojo, and this one is a girl Kim!

I was ecstatic and I started doing my jam subconsciously. I realized that all the guys were looking at me and I exclaimed, "Hey, it's a new girl coming, I won't have to be stuck with you guys anymore."

The guys nodded in understanding and I was really looking forward to meet her. I knew that we would become best friends instantly.

The next thing I knew, Jack took his shirt off and I was left speechless. He had a well toned body and I was staring in admiral.

_Kim, why are you staring? Maybe because you have a crush on him?_

_No, I do not!_

_Then why are you still staring?_

_Ughh, I really hate my conscience!_

He suddenly said, "I am going to change, I have to get home early."

Rudy added, "Today, practice is cancelled, we will just meet the new girl and show her around. Guys, please don't scare them away, we really need some new people."

We all yelled in defense but we all kind of, a tiny bit, agreed.

Rudy left for the office to get the paperwork together and Jack left to change. I also decided that I would start packing up.

Suddenly a very beautiful girl entered. She had long brown hair which ended in curls. She had hazel eyes and she was wearing a yellow sundress. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place my finger on whom. Her lips moulded into a smile and I went ahead and held my hand out while saying, "Hey, I'm Kim."

She greeted me back and replied, "Hi, I am Alexis and what's up with those three statues?"

I didn't quite understand her, but when I turned around, I saw three goofs with their mouths hanging down and staring at her in blank amazement. I bursted out laughing watching them, but I wasn't shocked because she was really pretty. However, I was surprised that even Milton was lost in her eyes, because he was the normal one.

I replied enthusiastically, "Those are my _special_ friends. They are a bit weird and I am sorry for whatever they are doing and what they will do."

She laughed rather amused and right then, Rudy walked in staring at the three.

He whispered, "Jerry, Milton and Eddie, this is exactly the scary behavior I was taking about and stop that, you are freaking me and the girl out."

But they didn't seem to hear a thing.

Rudy turned his attention to Alexis and said in the most adult-like way ever possible for Rudy, "Hello, you must be Alexis. Welcome to the dojo and I am Rudy."

"Hello Rudy," she replied politely.

Just then Jack entered saying, "I really have to leave know, and I'll just meet the girl to-"

**_Jack pov_**

I saw the girl standing by the doors and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, after Kim that is.

_Woah where did that come from?_

_Somebody wuvs Kim._

_Shut up conscience and I do not._

_Mhmmhm._

I went ahead acting cool and said, "Hello, beautiful."

From the corner of my eye I saw Kim's smile fade but just then Jerry interrupted and said, "Yo, what it do girll?"

The girl plastered an angelic smile on her face and Kim went ahead and said, "Forget about them they just have a casual habit of acting NOT NORMAL! I'll show you around the dojo."

**_Kim pov_**

"Why you, we should get the honor too!" Milton exclaimed.

"Because I am the only girl. And she likes me more!"

"That's so not true!" Jack stated, "Isn't it, Alexis."

Alexis replied, "It actually is."

I looked at the guys, mostly Jack and smirked in victory. Jack mouthed; I will get you for this later! And I mouthed back, bring it on.

As we went around the dojo, she asked me, "You guys are very close, aren't you?"

I smiled and nodded. Even though they were silly, they were very caring and the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

I finished showing her around the dojo and she seemed really nice and interested. We walked to the girls changing room and I was really glad that she had joined our dojo. She said that she would be going to our school, but she was a bit scared, because she had never done that before. I didn't understand what she said and I was about to ask her, but her phone rang. I excused myself I told her that I had to leave. She nodded and I left.

When I reached outside, I warned the boys "Don't bother her too much."

Jack simply replied, "I can't promise anything!"

_I love his attitude. Where did that come from?_

_I know where THAT came from._

_Shut it!_

While battling with my conscience I left the dojo.

**_No one's pov, at the girls changing room, with Alexis and her phone call._**

Hello boss,...Yes I have entered the dojo...And they have already started fighting over me...Thank you, master.

**End of the first chapter! What do you guys think? Who is the girl and why is she acting so strange? What will happen next? I will try to update whenever I can. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Something is fishy?

**_Hey, i just got one review for my last chapter and I was sad. I would like to thank JustTheRealMe for reviewing, who was also the first to review my other story. Thank you so much!_**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Kim pov_**

I woke up exceptionally late today and I realized I had forgotten to set my alarm. This was shocking because I was really excited for today, which was weird because it was Monday today, nonetheless Alexis would be joining us. I got up, brushed, showered and wore a really nice blue dress with flowers on it and some accessories. I put very light makeup and I left for school. You know how they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, yeah, somehow that never is true for me.

I just entered the school, just as the bell rang. Great, I only have 5 minutes to get to class. I headed for my locker, which was right next to Jack's and I noticed Jack was talking to some girl. When I went nearer, I saw that it was Alexis. Jack spotted me and said, "Hey Kim, how come you are so late today?"

I replied, "I forgot to set my alarm an-"

My stomach grumbled and Jack stared, "And you didn't eat breakfast."

I smiled and he smirked. I got lost in his eyes and I seemed to have the same effect on him. Alexis cleared her throat and I blushed and Alexis said, "I will leave you two lovebirds alone."

**_Jack pov_**

I totally got lost in Kim's eyes. Her eyes express her innocence as well as her charm and personality. She is so pretty, and I was interrupted by Alexis saying, "I will leave you two lovebirds alone."

I managed to stutter out, "No, its okay," but just then the bell rang and she said, "I don't want to be late on my first day of school, so I'll leave you two."

Kim quickly added, "No, we have to get there too. If we are late Mr. Carter will kill us."

**_Kim pov_**

I quickly grabbed my history books because we only had two minutes before the late bell. My locker wouldn't close and Jack stayed back to help. Oh, he is such a gentlemen. I suddenly hugged him and I also came as a surprise to me. I suddenly hesitated and Jack seemed to notice because he hugged me tighter. I never wanted this moment to end but I let go and we ran to the hallways and we made it to our seat just before the bell rang.

**_Jack pov_**

Kim suddenly hugged me and I and was shocked. I saw that she hesitated, but I held on to her tighter, trying to show her that I wanted this moment as much as she did. Kim suddenly pulled away and when I looked into her eyes I saw that it was time to get to class otherwise, if we would have been late, we would have been killed, and I didn't want to die before telling Kim what I felt. After this, I gained a bit more courage to tell Kim how I felt, I was determined to do it today at the dojo, where we had hugged first during my match and where we spent the most time together.

**_Kim pov_**

I let out a breath of relief and Mr. Carter said, "Please welcome our newest student, Alexis. She will be staying here for this whole school year. I expect that all of you will be very kind and helpful." He started teaching and I quickly passed a note to Jack saying.

(_Kim is italics, __**Jack is bold**__)_

_Thanks Jack, without you, I would have got detention._

**_No problem Kim, I can't see you getting into trouble…without me :)_**

_Although, I would have liked to be late. I mean why do we have to learn about dead people? :( What good is it going to do us in life?!_

**_Ikr? :/ Anyways, we haven't talked about this, but how do you find Alexis?_**

_She is really pretty and she reminds me of someone, but I don't know who. But she does seem really nice._

**_Omg, yes me too! But she is really pretty. Her hazel eyes are to die for!_**

_Yeah._

I just sent a 'Yeah' because he has never complimented me this way ever before and I was jealous seeing him talk about Alexis this way, I mean she is really pretty but I would have liked him to see me the way that I… but the bell interrupted me and I forgot about all of it.

I had to go and get my Math book from my locker and when I returned, I saw Alexis sitting on my seat, and Jack sitting next to her. I looked there with regret and saw that Jack was looking at me with pleading eyes. He motioned for me to come there, but before he could say anything, Alexis started, "Kim, I am so sorry. I know you sit here, but I am not so good in Math and I have heard that Jack is fantastic in Math so if you don't mind, could I sit here."

I forced a smile on my face and nodded. I went to sit behind watching Jack enjoy with Alexis. I wondered if it was going to be like this for the whole year. It better not be!

**_Jack pov_**

I feel so bad. I really want to sit next to her and talk because she makes Math so interesting for me. But, Alexis came up to me and she sat down and I couldn't tell her to go away. But she was really interesting and I we talked and had a lot of fun.

It was time for lunch and we got to know that Alexis has been all around the world and she has been to ten different schools. She said that she was living here alone in a small apartment and we all said that if she needed any help, we would be ready. She got emotional, and thanked us all for our kindness and generosity. When we asked her about her family, she excused herself and said that she had to go to the bathroom. She asked Kim if she wanted to come and Kim agreed to go along.

**_Kim pov_**

When we went to the bathroom, Alexis was leading the way and it felt like she knew the school properly. When we reached, she asked me, "I am so sorry, I sat with Jack, but he seems so nice and he would make a perfect boyfriend."

I was a bit hurt by this but I didn't show it. She said "Let's leave."

But I asked, "Don't you have to go to the bathroom, I mean, that is why you came here."

"No," was her only response and she left and I quickly followed.

When we came back she had to make a call. She was acting differently today and it was kind of weird, but then I started talking to Jack. It makes me forget everything.

He whispered, after looking that Alexis had gone, "Alexis had seen us passing notes in History and wanted to know what we were writing."

I asked, "What, why?"

He replied, "She just said that it was for no reason and then asked me once more."

I asked, "So, what did you say they were for?"

He stated, "I just said that it was just general stuff and she seemed very annoyed with my response, but didn't ask me anything else about it."

I also told him, "Something like that happened with me too. Remember when she asked me to come to the bathroom with her?"

He nodded.

I continued, "Well, she didn't have to go to the bathroom at all, she just said that she had to wash her hands."

He simply said, "It's her first day and she might be missing her parents. It's hard for her."

I nodded and started talking to Jack about random things, putting this matter at the back of my head.

**_Over to Alexis with her phone call_**

_Alexis - Hello, boss._

_Person on the phone - How are things going?_

_Alexis - I have tried to get closer to Jack and it seems to be driving Kim crazy._

_Person on the phone - Well done. It is time to commence Phase 2._

_Alexis - Yes. I am completely prepared._

_Person on the phone - It will start tomorrow at the time discussed._

_Alexis - Okay, master._

**That was the end of Chapter 2! Not a lot of the guys, but we got to know more about Alexis. Sort of a filler. Made it extra long. :) Please Review, and tell me what you think about the chapter. They really mean a lot and all the writers know what I mean.**


	3. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!

_**This is the third chapter of Everything is not what it seems and i would like to thank everyone for the Reviews. Please continue to do so. I enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy reading it!**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Kickin' it!**_

**_Jack pov_**

"Ughh, where is Kim. Why is she taking so long?" I questioned.

Alexis, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I had been waiting for ages for Kim so that we could walk to the dojo together.

Suddenly Jerry asks, "Why can't we just leave without her?"

Alexis nods in agreement and I stare at Jerry and he seems to get why I want to wait for Kim. He knows that I have a crush on Kim, but I refuse to admit it to anyone. Just then Kim runs through the empty halls of Seaford high. Her blond locks flying perfectly and a glint of sorry in her eyes. She was so beautiful. I was interrupted by a hand waving in front of my face.

I mumbled, "Uh what." For that second, I felt like Jerry, lost from this world and confused.

Kim repeated, "I said I am sorry for being late, but the teacher wouldn't let me go. She wanted to ask why I was so lost today. I was confused but I made an excuse to run out. So let's go."

We all nodded our heads in agreement and walked to the dojo with Alexis breaking the silence every few minutes.

After half an hour of painful silence, I had made up my mind and I had planned to tell Kim how I felt today in Rudy's office, since it was the first place where we had hugged, the first place where she almost confessed her feelings before I fell down on those sticks and the place where we spent most of our time together. I thought that it would be most romantic.

We all went in dojo and greeted Rudy. We went to get changed and I did it at lightning speed and quickly got out and told Rudy about how I was finally ready to express my feelings and Rudy got all emotional. He was waving his arms all over the place and words wouldn't escape his mouth. I tried to calm him down and I asked him if he could help me decorate the office so that Kim would remember this day always.

We did everything within two minutes and I felt proud and confident. I was ready to do this very romantically. We just got out when the others entered. I looked at Rudy and he looked at me and we nodded. I quickly went in while Rudy was trying to get Kim in the office.

**_Kim pov_**

Just when I was about to start practicing, Rudy asked me, "Hey Kim, could you please go and get my file from the office. It's just on the desk."

I was shocked, because Rudy doesn't like any of us going into the office, "But Rudy, you don't like any of us going into the office."

"Just do it Kim, just do it!"

I was shocked and I went in to get Rudy's file. When I went in I saw the whole office decorated with candles and heart balloons. Then I saw Jack who said in the worst possible British accent, "I have been waiting for your arrival, my fair maiden."

I smiled, "What are you doing, Jack?"

"Just waiting for your presence. Now if it is not to must trouble, would you please have a seat on the couch?"

I nodded and did as told. I didn't know what would happen but I had a great feeling in my stomach and I felt my heart swell.

He went on one knee.

_Oh my god! He is going to propose to you!_

_Shut up conscience! Let me enjoy this moment!_

He started after hesitating, "Kim, when I think about you, everything else fades away, and the wind starts to whistle…"

I interrupt, "Actually that's your phone."

He takes his phone out and looks at me with regret, "Kim, I have to take this. It's from my parents who are on a business trip and I hardly ever hear from them."

I nod in understanding. He comes back after 5 minutes and I smile.

He repeats everything again wanting to make the speech perfect, "Kim, when I think about you, everything else fades away, and the wind starts to whistle and your eyes…"

Alexis suddenly enters the room saying, "Kim, do you remember where I left my karate bag when I entered the dojo."

I respond, "It must be in the changing room."

"I can't find it there; can you help me look for it?"

My blood boiled and I my face turned red with fury. Nonetheless, I went and searched for her bag and returned and looked at Jack pleadingly.

He smiles and continues, "Everything about you, is so amazing, your eyes are completely magical, and they gleam more and more, every time I see you. Your hairs smell so nice; every time I am around you they capture me, and I can't think straight. And you- eww, what's that smell?"

Jerry suddenly walks in with Milton close behind him saying, "And Jerry I said I am sorry that I tore you pits with my yo-yo, now please can you put them down, the stench is very disturbing. How long have you not had a shower for?"

I bury my face in my hands and now, I am too angry for words.

Jack seems to have the same feeling because he yells, "Guys. Get. Out. Right. Now."

And I follow by shooting them a death glare. That seems to get them moving, but you can still hear Jerry's Colombian war chant.

Me and Jack look at one another and let out a sigh. He continues, "I love how you can take care of yourself and they way that you know how to handle bad boys. I love how you take care of everyone and how nice you are. I am in love-"

Suddenly Eddie comes in and starts, "Kim, I need your girl advice right now. There is this girl I really like in school and-"

I cut him not being able to take this anymore, "THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!"

Everybody suddenly enters and Jack continues for me, "You guys have all been so irritating right now. I am trying to tell Kim my feelings and you keep interrupting. I have had all of this planned and still I have ruined it for Kim. I wanted this day to be special for Kim, but you guys have ruined the surprise!"

I exited the hall, with Jack hot on my heels and we ran to our homes having had enough of the day.

**_Jack pov_**

I can't believe how I had acted with the guys to day and I feel really sorry and I decided to call them and ask for apology. After dinner, the scene today kept on replaying and I was so close to tell Kim how I felt but I cannot give up right now, not when I am so close. I will definitely get this done.

**_Alexis' pov on the phone call_**

_Alexis - Hello boss, I have tried avoiding Jack express their feelings to each other, but I am so sure they won't give up so easily and I have planned to keep an eye on Kim's house because I know something will happen this night._

_Boss – It is time to start the plan. This was just the trailer; the action is yet to come._

**So how do you think it is? I know you guys must be so frustrated because I didn't let Jack admit his feelings, but the next chapter is going to be spicier. I promise! In the next chapter, you will also find out who the boss is. Any guesses? Please Review! :) They really motivate me.**


	4. Confessions and Exposures

**_Hey there! I am back with a new chapter an I hope you really like it. I promised something a lot more spicier today and so there you have it! Please review! _**

**_Disclaimer - I didn't own Kickin' it, I don't own Kickin' it, and probably I never will!_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Kim pov_**

I can't believe that Jack was so close to admitting his feelings and it didn't happen. It is really dark outside, just like how I feel! It's already 11 o' clock but I still couldn't fall asleep because I was so lost in what happened today. Suddenly, there was a hustle near my balcony door. I ignored it thinking it was the wind. But then there was a tap on my window and I thought that there was a robber outside. I walked slowly towards the door and as soon as I opened the entrance, I got ready to attack. I was so close to kicking him, but then I realized the familiar brunette and I just hit Jack.

"Jack how did you come up here and why did you come here so sneakily. What are you doing this late? You know, there is something called the door!" I exclaimed.

He replied, "Well, I came up here with my ladder and I didn't want to let anyone know that I was here or they might have started interrupting too."

I smiled and he continued, "And I came here this late because I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier today. I know that you know what I want to tell you, but I guess sneaking up to your balcony will do as a surprise."

I laughed. No matter what I am feeling, Jack has a way of making me laugh always.

I played along, "No I have no idea what you want to tell me, but I am really eager to find out."

"Well then, I would love to start again." He got on one knee and continued, "Kim, when I think about you, everything else fades away, the wind starts to whistle and your eyes are completely magical, and they gleam more and more, every time I see you. Your hairs smell so nice; every time I am around you they capture me, and I can't think straight. I love how you can take care of yourself and they way that you know how to handle bad boys. I love how you take care of everyone and how nice you are. I love every little detail about you and I love the way you make me feel. I love you laugh and how you tear up when you laugh too much. I love how you only have only dimple when you smile and long story short, I really love you!"

Tears formed in my eyes and I had never heard something as sweet as that. "Jack that was so sweet and I really love you too! I have since the day I have met you and I always will. I never knew that I meant so much to you, but I want you to know that you mean so much to me too and I will never be able to forget this. You have really made this day very special for me and I love you so much for it."

Jack asks me, "Kim, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

"Only if you agree to be my boyfriend," I smile.

"Yes, I have been wanting that since the day I met you!"

"Well then, it's official!"

We both stare at each other and share a passionate kiss in the dark, at the terrace with the wind blowing lightly. We pulled away when we both realized that this moment as absolutely real because air became a necessity.

We looked at each other and I started smiling, thinking that the day had finally come and I couldn't have been prouder how it had gone. And it wouldn't have gone this way if it wasn't for the guys. "I have a really crazy boyfriend, someone who climbed up the ladder to my balcony like a thief."

He replies with a smirk, "God only made one of me so I could be only yours."

"When did you become so romantic?"

"I always was, you just needed the time to find it out.

I smiled, and Jack raised his hands to hug me, "Jack, how did you get that wound?"

**_Jack pov_**

She saw it! Shit. I didn't want to tell her how I had gotten hurt with a rock when I was climbing the ladder because she would have gotten very mad at me. Now it had turned purple and it had become a bump. I smoothly played it and said, "Oh, I slipped down the stairs if my house."

"Jack, be careful."

I smiled and she let me in the house. We huddled under the blankets forgetting about everything that happened today and just being grateful that we were together.

**_Alexis' pov_**

I hate Jack's undying love for Kim so much, I tried shaking the ladder, throwing a rock at him so that he would be injured, I tried calling him with an unknown number to distract him, but nothing worked. How is that possible! How can someone be so blindly in love with someone else that they would do anything for them? This is getting uncontrollable. Suddenly my boss' phone had come and I was doomed and I picked it up.

Boss – Have you stopped Jack confessing his feelings?

Alexis – No, I couldn't stop him.

Boss – What the hell do you mean by that?

Alexis – He was so determined, that he went up the house with a ladder. I thought he would come in from the door.

Boss – Yes, yes of course he would come from the door, ask if someone was present and he would just walk in your trap.

**_I felt so angry when he talked sarcastically with me. Who does he think I am?_**

Boss – You know you are the worst cousin ever!

Alexis – Arthur! _**(Dun, dun, dun...) **_Just shut up! I have been acting very nicely with you, but if you can't respect me enough to even talk politely, I am leaving your stupid plan. And I would like to see you carry it out without me!

Arthur (boss) – Okay, okay. I am sorry Alexis. I know you tried to do your best, but I really want to trap Jack so badly. He got me grounded and my dad took all the freedom I had. I hate him so much!

Alexis – It's okay, but we will have to start the plan earlier.

Arthur – Agreed.

**_Arthur pov (after the phone call)_**

Who does Alexis think she is? She has the nerve to talk to me like that. I had to apologize to continue my plan, but after a while, I won't need her, she will have to go.

**It was Arthur! Stay tuned for the plan and I hope you really liked it! Please Review, Follow and Favorite! MEANS A LOT!**


	5. Hard Feelings

**_Hey! Thanks for reading this story and thank you so much for all the review. You guys are the reason that I write. This chapter contains a plot twist, Kick and Jace. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Kim pov_**

I woke up today to find Jack not beside and I was kind of sad. He probably left at night I got up and took a shower, really excited for what was going to happen today, now that we were officially girlfriend and boyfriend. That sounds do good. It was Friday and I was very grateful! It had been a very long week and I needed a break.

I wore some black jeans, a white top, a pink scarf and some black boots. I put on very light makeup and wore a white bracelet and I got down for breakfast. It was 7.15 and I grabbed an apple and headed out after saying hugging my parents and siblings. As usual they were loud and were arguing over something stupid. I didn't even bother to ask them what was wrong and I left my house for school.

**_Jack pov_**

I saw Kim enter the building seconds before I did and I slowly crept up behind her and followed her to her locker and slowly gave her a hug from behind. She held my arms and smiled. I made her turn around and we stared in each other's eyes and I was about to tell her how gorgeous she looked, but Alexis came by and dragged Kim away from me, and stood between me and Kim.

She spoke excitedly, "There are some new kids in school today and they are absolutely hot. You want to come with me ask for their numbers."

She blushed while saying, "Alexis, I am in a relationship with Jack now, I don't care about those new guys."

"I know, but Kim, those guys are so much cuter than Jack."

I saw Kim look at me. She smiled and said, "Jack is the cutest guy for me and I really love him. I don't want to get involved with those newcomers."

Alexis huffed, "Fine! I will go by myself!"

I saw Kim roll her eyes and we both headed off to class my hands twirled with hers. The day flew by really fast because I was in most of Kim's classes and we spent most our time chatting and passing notes. _Not very smart, but give us a break, we are girlfriend and boyfriend._

It was finally lunch and I was starving. We both walked in and a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard. Everybody knew we were girlfriend and boyfriend, and they congratulated us. Kim looked at me and smiled.

We walked down to our table where Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Grace, Kim's best friend, were sitting. As soon as we reached there, Grace held Kim's hand and started jumping. This was the only time they saw each other on Friday and Grace was screaming. Kim was trying to calm her down and they started talking about how it all happened. I heard a series of 'Oh my God, he did that' and 'That is so romantic'.

Suddenly, Alexis entered the room and she waved to me. I waved back and motioned her to come sit with us. On the way here, out of nowhere, some people came and attacked her. The whole room fell silent and nobody dared to go. They knew Karate and they were very good. I suddenly got up to fight them because I couldn't let them hurt my friend. There were four guys and they started misbehaving with Alexis.

I started and suddenly Jerry, Milton and Eddie came to help me. I didn't want them to get hurt and I told them to stay out of it. They weren't agreeing and they really wanted to help Alexis. I got really mad and I screamed at them. I was having a really hard time fighting against the guys and on top of that Jerry, Milton and Eddie weren't listening.

One of the guys just pushed Jerry and he banged into the tables. I was really angry now and I started fighting with all my might.

**_Jerry pov_**

"Jack, we do karate too. We can help too!" I protested.

"But these guys are black belts. You guys can get hurt. Jerry already has." Jack replied.

"Jack, there are four guys!" Eddie protested.

Milton added, "We can even help you and Alexis out too."

"Guys, just stop it! Jack would only want Kim because she is the black belt and his girlfriend." I said, frustrated.

I wasn't hurt from the fact that the guy pushed me. That didn't even hurt. I wasn't even thinking about it. The thing that hurt was that Jack thought of me as inferior to him.

Suddenly Kim came to help and I watched both of them fight the 4 people and defeat them. They were suspended from school on the first day and I felt that there was something fishy going on. I mean they came to school and got suspended. I know I am not the smart one, but I am not as dumb as they give they give me credit for.

I went to the theatre hall to dance. Dancing is the only thing that helps me relieve my stress. I chose a good beat and my body started moving automatically to the music. I don't know how long I did that for but it felt great. I stopped the music and I thought everything that had happened today. Suddenly I heard a voice. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Grace.

"Jerry, you are amazing!" she said.

"I didn't realise you were looking." I replied, though a part of me was glad she was looking.

"Yeah, just came after you."

"You are a great dancer too, right?"

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I think I am amazing, well at least that's what my friends say." She smiled, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

I reached my hand out and said, "Do you want to?"

"I would love to."

We danced smoothly and I loved it, it was the best moment of my life and I was glad that Grace came to search for me. Did it mean that she care for me too?

We moved in sync across the room with with Grace on my arms and twirling. She was like a doll and she looked into my eyes the whole time. The music stopped and the amazing moment ended. She was still in my arms and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Thanks. I really needed that." I said, honestly.

"Anytime." She smiled.

**_Grace pov_**

I felt so great when Jerry asked to dance with him! It was like a dream come true. I had a feeling that he really liked it too. Everything seemed perfect and I have never seen Jerry like this before. He was so mature and understanding. And I liked it.


	6. Jealously in Friendships

**_Hey guys, I am back, but I am so sorry for the delay, I had a lot to do this whole week, but here you go, I have another chapter. :) This chapter is a huge twist to the story. I hope you don't hate me!_**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Kickin' It._**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Jerry pov_**

The school bell finally rang signaling it to be the end of lunch break. We both looked into each other's eyes for one last time and we walked out. The rest of the day pretty much flew by without me getting detention. I had tried to avoid Jack even though he had tried to talk to me a couple of times and I left the school without waiting for anybody. . Eddie had seen me leave but I had told him that he didn't have to come with me. I didn't want to talk to him because was afraid that all the thoughts would just burst out. Jack was a very nice guy though I don't know what had happened to him today.

**_Jack pov_**

I don't get it! Why is Jerry so mad at me? I just didn't want him to get hurt but he took a completely differently. I talked to Milton nd Eddie and they understood, but this seemed to have mattered a lot to Jerry. I really have to talk to him. I'll do that on the way to the dojo.

I just arrived and saw Kim, Milton, Alexis and Grace standing there. I went over there, but Jerry hadn't come yet, so I asked, "Where is Jerry? Why isnt he out yet?"

Eddie came running, "Jack, he just left a couple of minutes ago to go to practice alone. He is pretty mad."

We headed out alone and went to the dojo in 30 minutes of pure silence.

**_Jerry pov_**

I arrived at the dojo and Rudy said, "Hey Jerry, you're here pretty early. This is the man who hosts one of the biggest tournaments here in the world. Where is Jack? I need him to show Mr. Hideaki the routine we did last week."

"Rudy, I also know the routine and I can do it too."

Just then Jack entered and he seemed to have heard the last part because he said, "Jerry, that routine is too dangerous and you don't know it really well and you just got hurt from the guys pushing you so it is better if I do it."

"Of course!" I shouted. I wanted to stay so much, but I knew that Rudy was reall looking forward to getting our dojo in the biggest karate tournament of the year.

I just stomed inside not being able to stand Jack anymore.

**_Jack pov_**

I just wanted to prevent Jerry from getting hurt again, but god knows what is wrong with him. However I changed and showed Mr. Hideaki my moves and he seemed to have really liked it. He said, "You are very talented and your dojo has been chosen to compete in the tournament."

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said while shaking his hand and bowing.

He left and Rudy said, "Okay, there is some tension between you and Jerry and I don't want this to affect this tournament so better go talk to him!"

"Don't you think that I have tried, he just won't listen to me!"

Just then Jerry came out and said, "Rudy, I am ready for practice."

Rudy responded "You have to talk to Jack first before you can practice. Our dojo has been selected to compete internationally and I don't want to lose this opputunity because you two are fighting."

"Rudy, I don't want to talk to him." Jerry replied coldly.

I was fed up and said, " Jerry, you have got to talk to me! I don't know why you are angry with me and I really want to know! You have been acting really weird and I have tolerated everything. Please tell me what is wrong?"

" Jack, don't play dumb!"

"What? I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Oh, so have you forgotten what happened today? How you acted like a hero and made us look dumb in front of the whole school!"

"Is that about when the guys attacked Alexis?

"Jerry, Jack didn't want us to get hurt. That is why he told us not to fight. They were black belts and we wouldn't have stood a chance." Eddie said defending me.

"But we would have made a difference. I know that saying that you didn't want us to get hurt was an excuse. I bet you just wanted to show the whole school how brave you are and how little we are compared to you. You just think that you are so much better than us because you are better in karate and that you get all the girls and that you are better-looking. Well you may think that you have a big ego to think all that." Jerry exclaimed and went out of the dojo.

I finally understood what had happened and I saw everyone looking at me with a blank expression. I didn't even think it like this. I didn't even realise that Jerry was jealous of me. I have really got to go think about this. I have to convince Jerry that I don't think of him like that. I guess my hero ego got in the way that time. I went out to think about this alone.

**_Next day at school_**

**_Jerry pov_**

I was walking in the hallway, just about to get to the study room because I had no lessons. I love study periods. No teachers, so no room for detention. I was waiting for Eddie too because we both don't do Physics. He sat down beside and I saw Alexis entering the room too. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Yo, what it do Alexis," I said, forgetting everything that had just happened.

"'Sup," Eddie said.

"You have a study period too?" I asked

"Yeah, and I am glad you are here too." She smiled.

We were quiet for a while and then she started, "You know, you are so different from what Jack described you as. You guys are so much calmer."

"It depends on our mood; usually we are loud and energetic." Eddie stated.

"Yeah, but you are not at all how Jack said you were." Alexis replied.

"Well, how did Jack say we were like?" I asked.

"He said that Jerry, you were always in your own world and that you screaming 'Whooo' was a bit annoying. You were confused most of the times and that you try too hard to be funny. And you Eddie eat too much. You are really weird and uncoordinated and you are so not a 'playa'."

"What? Jack would never say anything like that." Eddie protested.

"I didn't want to say this and I really don't want to hurt your friendship, but I won't lie." Alexis said, "Well, I have to go make a call so I will see you guys later. Bye."

I murmured a 'bye' slowly too. A part of me didn't believe that Jack could ever say something like that, but why would Alexis lie?

**_No one pov_**

Little did Alexis know, Jack was just behind the table, against the other side of the wall listening closely to what she was saying.

**_Jack pov_**

What is she talking about? I never said anything like that. Why is she lying? She is nothing as I thought she would be. And to think that I had helped her when the guys at the cafeteria were misbehaving and my friendship with Jerry was at stake. Oh, so those guys at the cafeteria were a set-up! No wonder they fought on their first day of school! My blood was boiling, but I had to stay cool. But now, I am starting to see the truth and I have to sort this out and I know exactly how to do this.

_**There you have it! I know you don't want the warriors to go against each other, but I promise it will change very soon! Sorry for not uploading in so long! **__**I had four parties this week and I was hosting one of them. But I think will have more time now since my exams are about to end. Please Review, Follow and Favorite! :)**_


	7. Alexis interested in Jack?

**_Hey! Thank you so much to those who have been in this story since the beginning. It means a lot! I will do shoutouts in the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Kickin' It!_**

**_Jack pov_**

I waited for the day to end and when the bell rang, I took out my phone and I dialed Alexis' number. I called her to the dojo. We had no practice today so it would be perfect. I had to ask her what she was doing with my friends. She was threatening my friendship and I would not let that happen. Today, after Alexis had told Jerry and Eddie the lies, they hadn't even talked to me.

I walked away straight to the dojo without saying anything to anyone. I waited over there for Alexis. It had been a long time and I was scared that she wouldn't come. I had decided to leave but just then she showed up. I was going to have a very serious talk with her.

"Hey, Jackie! I knew that you wanted me, but this soon. I am impressed." She said, winking flirtatiously.

"What? I know what you are doing and I want you to stop immediately." I replied, furiously.

"Well, the only thing I am guilty of right now is making you fall in love with me!" she replied, batting her eyes at me.

"Okay, you are crazy. Why did you tell Eddie and Jerry lies about what I said? I never said that Jerry was annoying and Eddie eats too much."

"Oh, honey, why are we talking about the past? Let's just focus on now, when you called me over and let's do what you want me to."

I was wondering what she was talking about. Suddenly, her phone beeped and she pressed her lips against mine and started to kiss me, but, I managed to push her away. On the door, I saw Kim was standing with water in her eyes. I rushed over there and got her in, wanting to explain what had happened. Alexis was ruining my friendship and now relationship.

"Kim, let me explain, please." I asked.

**_Kim pov_**

Jack wanted to explain everything to me, but I was so shocked from what I had just seen, I didn't say anything. I wanted to give Jack a chance to explain everything. I trusted him and Alexis did seem weird lately.

Alexis started, "I didn't do anything, Jack called me here right after school."

I asked, "Is that true, Jack?"

"Yes, it is, but you don't know why I called her." Jack said.

Alexis interrupted, "And she doesn't want to know. Kim, your boyfriend called me right after school and I was a bit shocked, but I went, and as soon as I entered, Jack started to kiss me. I tried to push him away, but he is too strong. And then when you came he pushed me away. your boyfriend is a cheating jerk." She finished.

I resisted the urge to slap her, how could she say that about my boyfriend. While Alexis was giving her speech, I was looking at Jack the while time and I knew that she was lying. I could see it in Jack's eyes.

I said, "I need some time to think about this alone." They both nodded and I walked into the girls changing room.

I quickly took out my phone and texted Jack.

_Jack, I believe you. I know you didn't do anything, you couldn't have. Alexis seemed a bit weird from the starting. But I want to know what happened, so at night, at 10pm, we will have a video chat. She probably has her eyes on out houses too. I will tell the guys too, they need to know the truth. _

I headed out and I said, "Jack, how could you? How could you have cheated on me? With Alexis? I thought you loved me the way I did, but turns out you didn't. You broke my heart and I will never forgive you."

With that I stormed out and headed for my house to plan for tonight. I had to call the guys and tell them everything. I know Eddie and Jerry were amd at him, but this would set everything right.

**_Alexis pov_**

I saw Jack storm outside and I laughed. But this was going to be much harder than I thought. Oh, Jack and Kim, do you really think that I am stupid enough to fall for you silly plan? I know that you, Kim honey, were acting. You could never be mad at Jack. And this way, this was overacting and I know all about your secret plan. If you think that you can outwit me, then you will have to do much better than this. But why do I keep wondering about the kiss? I don't like Jack, he is my enemy. I know you are going to have some secret meeting about what is happening with me right now and I am glad to be the centre of attraction, but you don't know what I have planned for you. I called Arthur,

_Alexis – Hello, Boss! I kissed Jack today, right on cue._

_Arthur – Perfect, but this won't be so easy._

_Alexis – I know. Today, Kim acted as if she broke up with Jack and she left him forever._

_Arthur – What? how did these people get so smart? And how did you get so dumb? Today Kim believed Jack and tomorrow, his friends will. You are so stupid! This way, we will have to make them against each other all over again!_

_Alexis – Oh, I didn't even think about that!_

_Arthur – Ughh!_

He cut the phone call and I felt so angry! I had to be smarter! I just made a fool out of myself.

_**So the guys are starting to know the truth, however, they don't know that Alexis knows this too! However, they are starting to work together and they will achieve something. What do you think is Arthur's next move? I also want to know how this story is going and how I can make it better. Thank you so much! Please review! :D**_


	8. More than you think!

**_So Alexis has some feelings about Jack, but she doesn't want them. This chapter will be mainly about their call, explaining everything and a twist!_**

**_Disclaimer – I will murder this disclaimer thing one day! Ugh! I don't own Kickin' it!_**

**_Kim pov_**

I called each of the guys first to tell them that we were going to have a call tonight. I had to make them believe that Jack was not the bad guy and I started with Milton. This was pretty easy and then I called Eddie. This was a bit tougher, but he reluctantly agreed. He had some questions about the conference call, but, I managed to convince him. Jerry was really tough to convince.

_Kim – Hey Jerry!_

_Jerry – Hey._

_Kim – I was wondering if you were free tonight._

_Jerry – Is it something to do with Jack?_

_Kim – Please listen Jerry. I don't know what happened but I do know that Jack wasn't responsible. We are going to talk about that today and I really home that you can come online at 10pm for a video chat. Please? _

_Jerry – You don't know what happened so just stay out of it._

_Kim – I can't! You don't know what I saw today and I think something like that happened today. And, that is the reason that we are having a video conference today. To share what happened and to figure out why it is happening. Please can you come?_

_Jerry – I will think about it._

_Kim – Please do. And, I hope you can make it._

**_Time skip – 9.53 pm – Kim pov_**

I took out my laptop and got everything ready for and I got everything ready. I opened Skype and I was ready within 2 minutes. I saw that Jack and Milton were online too, but Jerry and Eddie weren't. Eddie came online a while after and we waited five more minutes. It was 10.03pm. Jack sent me a message on group chat asking:

_Jack – Is Jerry going to come?_

I was just about to reply, but then I saw that Jerry was online and I couldn't have been happier. I started the conference call and I started:

_Kim – Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming! It means a lot and now onto business. Today, Jack and I saw the other side of Alexis and we think that she may not be who we think she is. But first Jack needs to clear some business with you guys and Jack._

_Jerry – I don't want to talk about it._

_Eddie – We already know what everyone thinks about us._

_Jack – Jerry and Eddie, you have a misunderstanding. You know when Alexis told you stuff that I supposedly said; she was lying. I swear that I never said that! I don't think that you, Jerry, are confused all the time, no, not at all._

_Milton – Yeah Jerry, you are not at all annoying. You are actually really funny. Without you, there would not be anybody to entertain us!_

_Jack – Absolutely! And Jerry, you may not be book smart, but you are street smart. You always know how to deal with problems, even if it is the craziest way to do it! And you are such an amazing dancer! And I only have one good move, my victory dance!_

_Jack – And you Eddie are an amazing and loyal friend. I don't think that you eat a lot. In fact I think that you are really funny and you entertain us all a lot! And you are not weird at all!_

_Eddie – Thanks man! I am glad we had this conference call. We cleared up all the mess._

_Jerry – Whooo! I am so glad this is all done! I am so sorry Jack! I couldn't stay mad at you guys any longer and not talking to any of you was killing me! I couldn't believe that Alexis lied about all this!_

_Jack – It's okay guys!_

_Kim – See, all of us warriors have one quality that keeps us together. Without even one person, we would not be complete. When there was a fight at school a couple days ago, remember how bad the practice went!_

_Eddie - Yeah! That was pretty bad!_

_Jack – Speaking of the fight, I really didn't want you guys to get hurt. Those guys were black belts and I was worried that you could get hurt._

_Jerry – We believe you! I also found it weird that they got in a fight the first day of their school! I don't even do that! I got detention on the second day!_

_Kim – Yeah, and you know what happened today?_

_Jack – It was the weirdest thing ever! I think Alexis is into me! She thinks I am a total hottie and I am way too handsome and and she wants…_

_Kim – Yeah, I think they get the idea! Anyways, Jack called her because…_

_Jerry – Whooo! Jack, you called to meet her! That's total swag yo!_

_Jack – Jerry, I have a girlfriend and and will people stop interrupting! I just called her because I heard Alexis saying those false things that I supposedly said. I wanted to ask her why said those lies. But she started acting all flirty and she kissed me…_

_Jerry – What? You kissed her? _

_Eddie - Jack, you have got some game! You are such a 'playa'!_

_Milton – Aren't you with Kim?_

_Jack – She kissed me just right before Kim walked in._

_Kim – Okay, do we have to go over it so many times!_

_Jack – Aww, it's so cute how you are jealous!_

_*Kim blushes*_

_Kim – Okay onto business now we have to have a plan…_

_Jack – And you know what the weird thing was about the kiss?_

_Kim – Here we go again…._

_Eddie – That you liked it?_

_Jack – What? No! She kissed me right after her phone beeped._

_Milton – Ohh, it all adds up now! She kissed you right after the beep and Kim walked in right after the kiss._

_Jerry – Yupp, that's what I was thinking!_

_Eddie – Yeah, I don't get it! What do mean Jerry?_

_Jerry – Umm, I thought Milton would go first. __**(Who knows where this is from? First five get a shout out!)**_

_Milton – Never mind, it means that Alexis kissed you when someone sent her a text message that Kim was coming so that she would see the kiss._

_Jack – Milton, you are so smart!_

_Milton – Smart! I would have to lose 60 IQ points for you to classify me as smart! __**(Somebody know where this is from?) **_

_Kim – Okay we need to have a plan! I have got something…_

_*Jack's phone suddenly starts ringing*_

**_Jack pov_**

_Eddie – Who is it?_

_Jack – Alexis._

_Milton – Pick up the phone and put it on speaker!_

_Jack – Okay._

_Alexis on the phone – Hey Jack,…and Kim and Milton and Jerry and Eddie!_

_I look at everyone in shock. How does she know that they were there too? However she continues with a hint of victory and pity in her voice._

_Alexis – How is the conference call going? I hope the line is clear. I wouldn't want any interruptions while you tell everyone about today and yesterday! I am so glad that you are friends again! And Jerry and Eddie, I am soo sorry that I had to lie to you! But what can I do? I am bad you see!_

_I heard a guys voice in the background and she quickly said,_

_Alexis – Oh, I have to go now! I am having an amazing time with the water, high up in the sky!_

_I heard some guy say, "You don't have to tell them where we…" suddenly the line went dead and I looked at everyone in horror!_

**_Dun dun dun! Just when the guys thought that they were ahead of the devils, the devils knocked on their door and revealed that they were two steps ahead and they left them stunned and horrified! How do think it is? What do I need to add more of? Suspense? Drama? Humor? Please review and let me know what you think. I love knowing you opinions and knowing how I can make this better!_**


	9. I killed him!

**_Chapter 9_**

**_I am back and wasn't happy with the reviews I had gotten. I didn't want to do this but I won't be posting until I get 7 reviews. I hope you review because I have planned the next chapter and as soon as I get 7 reviews, the next chapter is up._**

**_Jack pov_**

I can't believe that Alexis knew everything that we were doing! This was going to be much harder than I thought and Alexis was smarter than I thought! Apparently I hadn't thought about a lot of things! But this wasn't the time to think about all that! Who was the person with her? I had heard that voice before, but I couldn't remember who it was. And what did she mean when she said she was with the water high up in the sky?

We looked at each other and we all knew that we were all having the same questions race our mind. Eddie was the first one to break the silence.

_Eddie – Where was she? I could hear water faintly in the background._

_Milton – How can you be with water in the sky?_

_Kim – And who was the voice in the background?_

_Jack – Maybe she is working with someone?_

_Jerry – I don't know what we are talking about! But that place is the cliff. I always go to the cliff we have for answers, the one a bit further away from the mall. It gives me a sense of power because you can see the complete horizon and the sound of the tinkling water is so soothing._

_Jack – That's the wisest sentence that you have ever said! _

_Eddie –Now what are we waiting for? We all know where we have to be and the devils are already there! So what are we here for? Let's move people!_

**_Kim pov_**

We all left and decided to meet in front of Jerry's house because he was the only one who could drive and I headed out. When I arrived I saw that everyone was already there and Jack says, "How does it take you so long to get ready?"

"It takes time to look this gorgeous!" I reply.

"I know exactly how you feel!" Jerry says, not joking at all!

"Yeah, it took Jerry more time to come out and we had to meet outside his house!" Eddie says.

"Guys, we are going on a mission, not the prom!" Milton replies.

We all sat in the car and Jerry started to drive. We all reached there in 15 minutes. We parked our car a bit further away so they couldn't see us and we saw that they were sitting over there and I was shocked that they hadn't left.

We walked right up to them and I saw someone who I wasn't expecting at all!

Arthur!

Arthur was the master mind behind everything going on. Jack marched right up to him and slapped him hard in the face.

Arthur said, "How did you find us?"

"Too smart for you, huh?" I said aggressively.

"Not really!" he said confidently.

I stared at him blankly. Alexis tried to make a run, but I caught her and pulled her back. I punched and kicked her a couple of times and she stumbled to Jerry, Eddie and Milton.

Jerry stared at her and I was also scared. "Why did you do this all? Did you really think that you could create a fight against us? Well, you will have to pay for it now!" They threw a punch and were about to have a full fight, but I stopped them. I signaled them to call the police and we went back to Arthur.

He started, "You guys think that you are so wise, but you don't even know what I am capable of! You think that you are so cool, Jack but you are a coward! You don't know Jack, but I have been taking Karate lessons and I am now a black belt. And I should thank you for all of this! Because of you, I got grounded and my dad took away all my luxury. I knew if I had to get back against you, I would have to do karate."

I saw Jack and Arthur stare at each other menacingly and within a split second, they started their fight. I saw that Arthur had gotten pretty good from the last time and he was a black belt, equal to Jack. Jack was having a hard time against him because he hadn't trained for a long time because of the Alexis trouble. They reached the edge of the cliff and I was scared that Jack might fall.

I yelled, "Jack, you are at the edge, you might fall! STOP ALL THIS!"

But he didn't listen to me. I was scared that either one may trip and suddenly it happened. Arthur had tripped, but Jack held him with his hand. Jack yelled, "ARTHUR! STOP MOVING SO MUCH!"

I heard a scream form Jack and he turned around. I ran over there and saw that Arthur was not there any more and I hugged Jack.

He said quietly, "I don't know what happened. I held onto him, but he kept moving like he wanted to fall. He wasn't holding my hand and I didn't realize when I let go. I killed him!"

The police would show up any minute and they would think that we had thrown him of the cliff. Alexis had witnessed everything.

I saw that he was in shock and I patted his back, trying to calm him. I face the cliff looking down in the immense valley, thinking, Jack can't kill somebody! There is another side to this and I have to find it out before the police arrive!

_**Some action took place on this chapter. I am so sorry for not uploading in so long, but I have been really busy. Can you guys help me on how to improve this story? I am also not that happy with the reviews I had gotten for the last chapter. As soon as I get 7 reviews, I will update. So please Review, Review and Review.**_


End file.
